Orion Storm
by FiveLeafClover
Summary: Sailor Moon and Sailor Orion must unite to find The Key To The Skies
1. Note to reader aka the thing you need to...

Note to the reader-  
  
Hey there! Thanks for taking the time to read my pathetic little fanfic. A few notes you need to know about before you read Orion Storm:  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon. I wish I did, but I don't. Takeuchi Naoko-sama does. Her and a bunch of other people.  
  
The first chapter happens two years before Luna tells Usagi she is Sailor Moon  
  
I use the Japanese names and terms from the Sailor Moon series. Mostly because Dic is evil and I can't stand the dubbed names. Besides, I know more about the original version.  
  
I think that's all you need to know about the first part. I'll add more chapters later on. I do have a life. 


	2. Chapter One: Orion Discovery

Orion Rain  
  
Princess Sora of the Kingdom of Orion threw the last of her belongings into the bag she would take to the Moon Kingdom. The stubborn 12-year old did not want to leave her home to train as a sailor senshi, one of the protectors of the universe and guardian of her own constellation. Sora brushed her long brown hair as she gazed into the mirror. A tall, young, and graceful, girl with bright blue eyes stared back. I don't want to be a senshi! I want to stay at home and learn how to become a great musician! Thought Sora. She was the best saxophonist of all Orion even though it was an "unlady-like" instrument. The calling of a servant interrupted her thoughts. "Princess, his royal majesties wish to see you"  
  
Sighing, the girl walked gracefully into the throne room to find her mother and father sitting in the great seats in the middle of the grand hall waiting for her. Curtsying, she said, "Most honorable mother and father, what is it you wish of me?" Everyone in the Orion Kingdom treated every other person and creature with great respect.  
  
"Since you are to train at the Moon Kingdom, your mother and I feel that there are some items you must bring with you" King Betelgeuse told his daughter and only heiress. The king was a great man with shining blue eyes that twinkled with kindness yet was beginning to show his age.  
  
Queen Hoshi began, "We first have a note for the current Queen Serenity. I believe it should be Queen Serenity V, they pass the ginzuishou along every 500 years or so. Ah yes, second, I had our seamstress make this dress for you" the queen summoned a servant who brought the beautiful sky blue dress. The queen held it up for her daughter to see. The queen resembled her daughter in every way and looked so young that she could have been Sora's older sister. "And lastly, I must make the presentation of the Hurricane Pen and sacred weapons of this realm. It is required for the transaction between the old Sailor Orion to the new. Come here my child."  
  
Sora stepped forward to her mother as the Queen handed her the Hurricane Pen. Sora could see why it was called so, inside the crystal at the top, it looked like hurricane clouds raging inside. Hoshi put her hands on Sora's shoulders as a great wind enveloped them and then whispered the ancient words of the presentation ceremony: "I, Sailor Orion, do hereby give up my powers to you, my daughter, so you may protect our great constellation in greater ways than I."  
  
The wind died down and Sora could feel a great power inside of her. It felt like the hurricane was inside of her now. "Now Sora, to transform to Sailor Orion, you must say these words: Orion Crystal Power, Make-Up!"  
  
"Orion Crystal Power, Make-Up!" exclaimed Sora and immediately the changes began. Her powder blue dress was replaced in a gust of wind by a white leotard with sky blue sailor-shoulder flaps. Great wings grew from her back. Her gloves slipped onto her arms among a skirt with the same sky blue color on the top layer. A silver bottom layer appeared in another gust of wind along with bows on her chest and on the back of the skirt, both in silver. A silver jewel in the shape of a cloud materialized in the middle of the front bow and on the choker on her neck. Lastly, a silver tiara with a little silver cloud in the middle and silver earrings in the same cloud shape blew in with the last gust of wind. Without her knowing, she ended up in a pose with her hands behind her back. The whole process took just a few seconds, but to Sora, it felt like forever. "Now my daughter, you are Sailor Orion." 


End file.
